


Persona Non Grata

by romanticalgirl



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-04 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a tie on the doorknob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Persona Non Grata

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://fox1013.livejournal.com/)**fox1013** for the bunny and the beta and for the just being of her.
> 
> Originally written 4-18-05

Veronica opened the door, her eyes widening at the sight of Logan, shirt unbuttoned, bottle in his hand. She shook her head as she leaned on the wood frame. “Let me guess. Avon calling?”

“Just let me in, Mars.”

“And I would do that, why?”

“Because you have a spare bed. I know for a fact that your roomie won’t be needing it.”

Veronica’s lips tightened and she nodded. “That still doesn’t tell me why I should give it to you.”

“Because if you don’t, I’ll be sleeping in the hallways or, worse yet, drinking in the hallways, and we all know how talkative I get when I drink. I don’t know that we’d want me accidentally spilling a whole lot of beans to the award-winning newspaper staffs surrounding us at this lovely writing tournament.”

“Right.” She nodded once and stepped back. “Although I think that the sight of me letting you into my room at one in the morning is likely to raise a few alarms as well.”

“Not for anyone who knows you.” He moved past her and set the bottle on the small table beneath the TV. “Besides, it’s pretty clear in Neptune that you’re the property of that cop.”

“My dad?”

“Your dad’s not a cop, twinkle-toes.” He flopped onto one of the beds, careful not to spill any alcohol. “Not anymore. Don’t be deliberately stupid.”

“I’d never do that, Logan.” She walked over and looked down at him from the small pathway between the beds. “That’s your area of expertise.”

He snorted and took a drink from the bottle. “So, what are you up to? Crying into your pillow now that Duncan’s found himself a new girl with long, blonde hair?” He grabbed her hand and tugged on it, jerking her down onto the bed beside him. His fingers found her shortened strands. “Why’d you cut it?”

“I wasn’t that person anymore.”

“Lilly died and stole your hairstyle?” Logan smirked and took another drink. “Why not. She took everything else with her.”

Veronica bit the inside of her lips, sealing them together as she looked down at her hands. After a long pause, she looked up at him. “You miss her?”

“Every fucking day.”

“Me too.” She reached over and took the bottle from his hand, taking a small sip before making a face.

“Does it bother you?” Logan took the bottle back and pulled himself into a sitting position. He cleared his throat at her look. “Duncan and Meg.”

“No. Not re…yeah. A little.”

“You remember when Lilly and I split up and she dated that guy…Wilson?”

Veronica laughed. “You were pissed.”

Logan sobered, his eyes intent. “She was mine.”

She held up her hands in a mock-surrender. “You’re starting to sound a little scary, Logan.”

“I’ve got an airtight alibi, Veronica.” His voice was hard. He shook his head and took another long hit off the bottle. “You’re going to Nancy Drew yourself out of the few friends you do have, you know that? You think no one notices that the only person you hang around with is the only person who wasn’t in Neptune when Lilly was killed?”

“You think I don’t notice that no one who was in Neptune when Lilly was killed will hang around with me?” She smirked and shook her head. “You and your buddies made it clear that I was persona non grata.”

“You go around accusing the city’s most powerful family and you expect to hang on to your friends?” Logan reached up again and played with a thick lock of her hair. “You’re not that dumb.”

“Wow.” She widened her eyes and batted her lashes. “You do know how to flatter a girl.” She gave him a sneering smile. “Thanks for the compliment.”

“You think they’re fucking?” Logan released her hair and slid back down on the bed, setting the bottle on the nightstand in front of her before interlocking his fingers behind his head.

“I have no idea.”

“And now you’ll say you don’t care, which is a lie.” He turned his head and looked at her. “Duncan never told tales about you, Mars. He was never going to fuck you, you know. You were his one example of everything that was good in the world.”

“Sweet, virginal Veronica Mars?” She laughed as she sighed. “And yet he couldn’t get rid of me fast enough.”

“Maybe he got horny.”

“Duncan’s got more restraint than you.”

“Ouch.” Logan grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, staring up as her short hair hung down, framing her face. “You’re hurting my feelings.”

“You’re hurting my wrist.”

Logan switched his grip so that it was lighter, but no less restraining. “You know what it was like, Mars? It was like you suddenly didn’t exist for him. He wouldn’t let anyone say your name or even mention you. Hell, even Lilly clammed up when it came to you.” He reached up with his other hand and touched the tip of her nose. “What happened, Mars? He catch you makin’ out with Lilly or something?”

“Making out is a loose term for it.”

“Be careful, Ronnie. You’re gonna turn me on.” Veronica held his gaze for a long time, pressing her lips together. Logan’s smile spread slowly, knowingly. “Sweet, virginal Veronica.”

“That’s what they say.”

“What does your cop say?”

“He says he might show up this weekend while Meg’s away in Duncan’s room for a visit.”

Logan tapped her nose again then let his fingers glide across her cheek before threading in her hair and pulling her closer to him. She braced herself with her hands on either side of his body. “And what would he say if he caught you in such a compromising position?”

“I’d be a little more worried about what he’d do to you.”

“Aren’t you worried about what I’m going to do to you?” He smiled, his eyes drifting closed.

“Pass out in a drunken stupor?” She smiled and eased his hand away from her. Standing, she grabbed the blanket from the end of the bed and tugged it over him. He started snoring and she dropped a quick kiss on his forehead. “Big, bad Logan Echolls.”

He reached out, grabbing her hand and holding it for a moment before his fell back to the bed. Veronica smiled and pulled the blanket higher.

“Sweet dreams.”

 


End file.
